Beauty in the Breakdown
by Xoriotgirlxo
Summary: Santana Lopez was hot it would take a blind person to not be able see that. She has everything she could ever want, living in New York with her best friend while starring on a hit TV drama, but is she really happy? What happens when a blonde dancer finds her way into Santana's life and possibly her heart? Will Santana let her break through her walls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N posted this the other day but wasn't really happy with the way it turned out so i went back and did some editing. Not sure if i'll continue or not but if people like it i'll try my best.**

"I love you Bobby you know that but I can't keep doing this with you." Santana delivered her line for the sixth time this morning. She was getting frustrated. Why couldn't her fellow actors just get there lines down? It wasn't rocket science here.

"I don't mean to keep hurting you. You mean everything to me." Blaine says stepping closer to her. "Please just give me more time." At least Blaine knew what he was doing. If it wasn't for him and Kurt Santana probably would have gone crazy.

"I…" As Santana goes to deliver the next line she is cut off by a fuming bald man running on set.

"We have a problem people." Jackson says with a stern face. "Our ratings are down five points from last week!"

"Calm down Jacks it's not that big of a deal." Santana places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He seems to relax a bit but his frown stays in place.

"Something needs to change and I think I know just the thing." Suddenly his face lights up, "A musical episode!" This time it's Santana who is frowning.

"I love musicals!" Blaine gushes excitedly.

"No." Santana shakes her head, "Absolutely not."

"Santana what is the number one show in America?" Jackson question, Santana just shrugs. "American Idol, people love singers, and we are going to give America what they want!" Suddenly things got very loud as everybody started rambling on about the musical episode. Santana wanted to protest but she knew there was nothing she could do. Even Blaine was against her on this one. Next episode Santana Lopez would be singing and dancing.

* * *

The door slams shut behind Santana as she arrives at her apartment. She had spent hours trying to convince Jackson and her fellow cast mates that a musical episode was a horrible idea to no avail. They were all already super hyped about it.

"What's the matter with you?" Quinn asks from her spot on the couch. She's cuddled up to her girlfriend watching a Dawson's Creek rerun.

"Nothing, does the hobbit have to be here every second?" Santana asks while stomping into the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"It's nice to see you to Santana." Rachel replies with an eye roll.

"Whatever." Santana mumbles and takes a seat next to them on the couch. "I hate Jackson."

"What are they making you do now, pose for playboy?" Quinn laughs, turning her attention to the brunette.

"Worse." Santana groans. "The next episode we shoot is going to be a wait for it…musical."

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel jumps out of Quinn's lap. "Do they need extras, because you know I am quite experienced in the musical aspect, I did play the understudy of Mimi in an off Broadway production of Rent for six months."

"Please make her stop talking." Santana pleads with Quinn.

"Be nice." Quinn scolds. "Why are you so against a musical episode anyway?"

"Because it's a stupid idea!" Santana shouts. "I don't want to Dance around singing some stupid song about being true to yourself or some shit like that."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Quinn says trying to cheer her up.

"Trust me it will, they were talking about bunny costumes when I left Q."

"Ok that's bad, but wait and see if it's really that bad when you get the script talk to Jackson."

"Or give him my name and tell him Rachel Barbra Barry looks great in bunny costumes!" Rachel pipes up again.

"On that note I'm getting in the shower." Santana gets up and leaves the couple to their show.

Santana sighs as the hot water hits her body. It seemed like every day she came home from work more exhausted and pissed off then the last. She puts up with it though because she knows she's lucky. Most eighteen year old drop outs don't move to New York and land a gig on a hit TV show within weeks of arriving. They don't have their picture on every magazine across the country by the time they turn twenty, and they certainty don't have over six awards by the time they reach twenty-two for the work they've done in the past four years. She was very lucky indeed, but sometimes she wishes she could go back to just being plain old Santana Lopez.

* * *

Santana arrives on set a few days later feeling a lot better. The cast had gotten a few days off to relax while the new episode was planned out. She quickly spots Kurt near wardrobe and makes her way over to him.

"Chai Latte." She says handing him over a coffee.

"Bless you." He throws his hands up dramatically. "You are an angel."

"Yea well don't let that get out." She laughs while sipping at her own coffee. Kurt had been one of Santana's best friends for four years now. They had met on set when Kurt got a job in wardrobe. He and Santana both grew up in small towns so they had connected instantly. Things did get a little awkward though when Santana had to start kissing his boyfriend on set, but after tons of reassurance from both parties Kurt got over his jealousy and actually found it pretty amusing.

"So are you as excited for today as Blaine is, he hasn't shut up about finally being able to do something fun on the show." Kurt tells her as he looks through the clothes for today.

"I still don't understand the point of doing a musical episode on a drama TV series, but I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" As Santana says this she hears Jackson call for all cast and crew members to take a seat at the white table set up.

"Well guys," He starts. "As you know we've never done anything like this so I'm going to explain how this is going to go. If all goes smoothly we should be done shooting in two to three weeks, some things will be different then you're used to, there will be recording studio times and dance rehearsals." Santana groans at this but Jackson continues. "I have your scripts here; I'd like you all to have these songs and lines down by Wednesday." As he finishes up two people Santana has never seen before walk over to the group. One is a tall blonde wearing tight black shorts and a baby blue tank top. Santana can't help but think how gorgeous she is. She is standing next to a dark haired boy.

"I'd like everyone to meet your chorographers, Mike Chang and Brittany S Pierce." Santana makes eye contact with the blonde they both smile and blush a little before Santana turns away. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible after all


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone started heading off Jackson pulled Santana aside.

"Listen Santana I need you to work extra hard on this episode, you're our star this has to be perfect." Jackson said sternly. Santana looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"I'll do my best."

"That's what I like to hear." He tells her, brightening up a bit. "There's also some things I need you to do to prepare for this episode, I want you and Blaine on strict diets for the next few weeks, I want you guys working out for at least three hours a day, cardio routines are a must."

"Jackson why is this episode so important?" Santana interrupts. "What aren't you telling me?" Jackson looks down ashamed for a moment. Santana could easily tell something was wrong, she wasn't stupid. She'd never seen the short director this worked up and she didn't appreciate being kept out of the loop.

"Things are worse than I expected Santana, if we can't get our rating up then after sweep weeks we are done, the network pulls the plug on the show."

Santana didn't know how to process this new information, on one hand this was an out she could move on to something better but on another hand this was the show that got her to where she was. What if a new show didn't want her? She's be a wash up. This show was her safe haven. Could she really just give that up?

"Well," She starts. "We better make sure this is the best episode yet." No, Santana wasn't ready to leave just yet.

* * *

After going over the script for an hour the cast was ready to start their first dance rehearsal.

"Aren't you excited?" Blaine asks as he takes a seat next to the Latina. They're all gathered around a tiny dance studio right across the street from the set. It was small but it was all they were able to book last minute.

"Ecstatic." Santana replies with an eye roll. She just wanted to go home and take a nice long bath, then watch reruns of Jersey Shore.

"Oh come on." Blaine laughs. "Don't pretend you're not happy we're finally doing something new, besides I saw you gawking at the new dance instructor." Santana blushes as he motions towards the blonde with his eyes. She's standing in the corner with Mike and Jackson discussing the first dance they would be doing.

"I was not gawking." Santana mumbles as she tears her eyes away from the dancer.

"Sure honey and I'm straight." Blaine jokes. "It's okay I caught her checking you out quite a few times herself." Santana rolled her eyes at this not taking him seriously. Blaine thought everyone was checking her out. They are interrupted as Mike and Brittany enter the center of the room.

"Hey guys," Brittany starts. "Mike and I are really looking forward to working with you these next couple of weeks." Santana smiles as they catch each other's eyes again. "I'll start by telling you a bit about myself, I'm Brittany S. Pierce not to be confused with one Britney Spears." Everyone chuckles a bit at that. "I'm twenty-three years old and I've been dancing since before I could walk. I moved here five years ago on a scholarship to Julliard and I've been here ever since."

"And I'm Mike Chang." Mike cuts in. "I'm twenty-four years old; I've been dancing professionally for about seven years now. I also attended Julliard which is where I met Brittany. We are both really excited for this opportunity."

"The first dance number we will be working on will be Welcome Home." Brittany tells them, taking charge again. "First I want everyone to watch us then we will set you guys up." Santana watches as the music starts and the pair begin to dance. Her eyes are instantly drawn on Brittany as she watches the woman leap and spin without missing a beat. She looks so care free like this is where she belongs, like she was born to dance.

"They're good." Blaine whispers over to her.

"Amazing." Santana breathes out. The music stops and everyone applause's the performance.

"Ok," Brittany says a little out of breathe. "Your turn." She moves closer to Santana and Blaine. "You guys are the leads right?"

"Yea." Santana tells her, surprised at how nervous her voice came out. Santana Lopez did not do nervous. She needed to stop letting this girl get to her so much.

"Ok Blaine I want you over here with Mike, Santana you're with me." Blaine gives Santana a subtle wink before taking his place next to Mike. "Everyone else stand around these two."

"Now Santana I want you to stand like this." Brittany moves behind her and guides her body into position. "You remember the first move?" Santana nods. They begin to repeat the beginning of the dance together.

* * *

Two hours later the first dance rehearsal was finally finished. Santana collapses on the ground letting out a sigh of relief. The Latina was fit but she definitely did not work out that much in one day.

"You ok?" Santana looks up, noticing Brittany standing in front of her with a slight grin on her face.

"Yea, I'm good just you know kind of dying." She jokes while not moving her position from the floor. She was still breathing heavily and would be ok with never having to move again.

"Your body will get used to it." Brittany tells her while offering her hand. Santana takes hold of it, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"I don't know how you do it." The brunette says with a smile. She can't help but notice how soft Brittany's hands are.

"A lot of practice." As the girls continue talking Blaine comes up putting an arm around Santana's shoulder. He has a look on his face that Santana knows well. It's a look that says he's up to something.

"San, a bunch of us are going for drinks tonight at Roxy, you in?" Santana thought about it for a minute. She was exhausted, but she couldn't remember the last time she had a night out with her friends.

"Sure." She replies with a nod. "I'll bring Quinn and Rachel."

"Great." He claps is hands together. "Oh Brittany, you should come to." Santana turned to glare at Blaine; she knew what he was doing. He was trying to play match maker. She shook her head, sure it'd been a while, but did it really seem like she was so desperate that she needed her coworker to try and set her up?

"Oh," She looks away nervously. "I don't want to intrude." Noticing the look on the dancers face the actress suddenly felt bad. She didn't want to make Brittany feel unwelcomed.

"No," Santana interrupts a little too quickly. "You should come." Brittany's face brightens up at this.

"Okay, if you're sure it's ok."

"It's fine, the more the merrier, I will see you lady's tonight around eight!" Blaine tells them and walks away.

"You know where Roxy's is right?" Santana asks, turning her attention back to the dancer.

"I think so." Santana grabs her phone out of her pocket and hands it to the blonde.

"Put your number in, I'll text you directions." Brittany instantly puts her number in the phone.

"See you tonight." Brittany winks and walks away, leaving the Latina smiling stupidly at her cell.


End file.
